


Friends Helping Friends

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam, F/M, Fluff, Friend!Sam, Happy Reader, Massage, Nothing Sexual, Sam gives good massages, Sam is a doll, Written for a Request, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is injured on a hunt and Sam offers to give her a massage in hopes that it'll help her feel better.





	Friends Helping Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromacloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/gifts).



> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I wrote this for Fromacloset. I hope ya like it Darlin', I'm sorry it isn't longer, but it's the best I could come up with...
> 
> <3 Happy Birthday and I hope you feel better soon <3

* * *

 

Your eyes opened to the darkness of your bedroom, and you were instantly reminded of the pain and stiffness. You cringed as you rolled onto your side, reaching up to flick the switch of your bedside lamp, sighing in relief when you stopped moving.

 

Reluctantly dragging yourself into a sitting position, being sure to avoid your bruised and sore left side, you took a deep breath before staggering out to the kitchen, uncaring that you were only in a tank top and sleep shorts. After what felt like an hour, you made it to the kitchen, eyeing the coffee pot as if it were some mythical creature that could vanish before you got to it. Sam looked up from his laptop and noticed your slow, calculated movements.

 

"Morning, how're you holdin' up?" He asked sweetly, already knowing the answer.

 

"I feel like I got hit by three semi-trucks."

 

Sam chuckled, standing up and wrapping an arm around you so he could help you to the table, "It wasn't a semi-truck, but being thrown down a flight of stairs by a pissed off demon can't feel much better."

 

"It really doesn't." Sam helped you sit down and pulled a mug from the cabinet, fixing you a cup of coffee so you didn't have to walk more. He set the steaming cup in front of you and you lifted it slowly, inhaling the delicious beverage. "Mmm, thank you so much, you're my hero right now."

 

"Of course... What hurts the most?"

 

"My back and my ass." You sighed, shifting to relieve the pressure on your injured behind.

 

Sam cleared his throat, shifting a little, " Uh...Not to make it awkward or anything, but would you want a massage? No funny business or anything, just friends helping friends. I think it could really help."

 

"Would you really be okay with giving me a massage?" Your eyes lit up, and the pain outweighed the possible awkwardness of Sam giving you a massage.

 

He chuckled, "Yeah, that's why I offered. You always take care of Dean and me when we get hurt or sick."

 

"Thank you so, so much."

 

Sam watched you to stand slowly, wincing when you tried to stand straight. "Here, let me help you, you can lay on my bed since my room's the closest." You nodded, thankful that Sam was so caring, and regretting your choice to claim the room at the very far end of the hall. He held your arm while guiding you to his room and helping you lay on his bed. You rolled, with his help, onto your stomach and hummed in relief at the feel of his soft mattress. "Where does it hurt specifically?"

 

"My lower back, my left butt area, and everything else."

 

He laughed, flashing a quick smile, "Okay, just try to relax, and make sure to tell me if I hurt you."

 

"Oh trust me, you'll know." You joked, as Sam sat beside you on the bed. He gently pressed his warm hands against your back, sliding them along the sides of your spine and up to massage your shoulders, before bringing them back to massage your lower back and buttocks. "Oh my god that feels good. Thank you so much, Sam."

 

"You're welcome, I'm glad I can help."

 

"Where did you learn to give such awesome massages?"

 

"A girl I dated a long time ago, she taught me yoga and her friend was a massage therapist, so he showed me a few basic techniques."

 

"Well, thank god for girlfriends with massage therapist friends."

 

He laughed, working a tight spot out of your lower back, "Good to know it comes in handy." After about a thirty minutes of blissful massaging, Sam stopped and you found yourself forcing your eyes open. "That was about a half hour, how do you feel?"

 

"I feel like I'm in heaven... And like I need a nap." You giggled, "Thank you again so much."

 

He knelt down and kissed your forehead, "No problem. Get some rest, I'll come check in you in a bit." Sam smiled and you shared the sentiment. He got to his feet and flicked out the light as he left the room, letting you relax and doze off in the dark comfort if his bed. Sam smiled again softly, looking over your sleeping form. He was happy that he could help you feel better, at least for a little while.


End file.
